supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena (Street Fighter)
How Elena joined the Tourney While sparring with her brother, Elena feels unsettled by the feelings she senses from the surrounding trees. Her father the chief confirms her suspicions, claiming to have already discussed the matter with the Shaman. It has been determined that "a bringer of death" once walked amongst their people. The "seeds of sadness" this individual has proceeded to sow around the world have caused the trees to respond with "strange noises". These noises, presumably detectable by those with a strong connection to nature such as Elena and the Shaman, are implied to be the source of her disquiet. Believing that this person is associated with the upcoming S.I.N. tournament, he then reveals that he has decided to enter her into it. Furthermore, as head of the tribe, he then commands her (amid protests from her brother) to observe the fighters and thus determine "the truth". Elena cheerfully accepts his decisions. After the tournament, Elena informs her father that she has made many friends along the way. As she says so, she reflects on the fighters in the tournament and recalls her experiences: dancing with Blanka, sampling El Fuerte's cooking, having afternoon tea with Dudley, and taking a photo of herself with a somewhat reticent Akuma. She resolves to travel the World and become friends with people from every country. With that, she decides to head to Japan for her next trip. While in Japan, she senses dangers caused by another "bringer of death" in the form of Hisahide Matsunaga, a man who seeks to claim his own fate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Elena stares at the camera while on her right side. After the announcer calls her name Elena handstands and kicks her feet out while the camera zooms then says "Jambo!" Special Attacks Rhino Horn (Neutral) Elena turns around, does a spinning roundhouse kick, and launches herself foot-first at the enemy. Mallet Smash (Side) Elena cartwheels briefly into the air and brings her leading foot down on the opponent. Scratch Wheel (Up) Elena does a jumping, high-aiming splits kick. Spin Scythe (Down) Elena performs two spinning kicks, aimed at around shoulder level, and sliding forward during each kick. After these two kicks, the player can optionally enter the command again and she'll perform a third spin kick, this time using both feet for a total of four hits. Spinning Beat (Hyper Smash) Based on her Ultra Street Fighter IV Super Combo. Elena does two Scratch Wheel kicks on the ground, then finishes with a stronger Scratch Wheel rising into the air. Brave Dance (Final Smash) Based on her first Ultra Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Elena readies herself with "Shall we dance?" leaps forward with a jumping knee attack visually similar to Sagat's Tiger Knee. If the knee lands, she unleashes a flurry of low and high kicks, ending with one that knocks the opponent up into the air. As the opponent falls, Elena lands on one hand and performs a quick handstand to the "camera" while smiling sweetly. Victory Animations #Elena sweeps her feet then raises herself to a handstand while turning to face the camera saying "Thank you." then spreads her legs and says "Let's dance again soon." #Elena stands straight creaking her knuckles as she says "It was a beautiful dance." then spins and poses elegantly. #Elena twirls with her arms raises then rests her hands on her thighs saying "I didn't hurt you, did I?" On-Screen Appearance Elena cartwheels until she is at her starting point and says ""I'll show you my dance, you ready?" Trivia *Elena's rival is the cruelest man in the Warring States period, Hisahide Matsunada. Her second rival is Jane. *Elena shares her English voice actress with Sheva Alomar. *Elena shares her Japanese voice actress with Kajun Faycott. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters